


Maple Story

by KingEcto



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingEcto/pseuds/KingEcto
Summary: Bottom Text.





	1. Nix

Esta es una historia de Héroes.   
Comienza con dos Diosas; Una luz, la otra oscuridad. Crearon numerosos mundos pero Maple World fue su favorito.    
En cada reino ha de haber equilibrio, pero la Diosa de la luz amaba Maple World y prohibió entrar a cualquier atisbo de oscuridad. Temiendo el desequilibro, la Diosa de la oscuridad arremetió contra el mundo. Así comenzó su terrible Guerra.   
La batalla fue larga y brutal… Pero con el poder de sus seguidores, la Diosa de la luz venció a su hermana. Cuando la Diosa de la oscuridad cayó, desató su furia envenenando Maple World con su poder.    
Reacia a ver su querida creación destruida, la Diosa de la luz se sacrificó a sí misma para salvarlo. Lo que quedaba de su poder es lo que se transformó en la gran protectora; La Emperatriz Ereve. Pero Maple World aún no estaba a salvo. Ereve reunió a siete Héroes para enfrentarse a la oscuridad.    
Por mucho que lo intentaron, no pudieron acabar con la lenta corrupción en su mundo. Ereve y sus seguidores crearon tres reliquias con poderes sobre la vida, el espacio y el tiempo. Estas reliquias podían reunir la oscuridad y limpiarla toda de una vez. O eso es lo que pensaron.   
El día que llevaron a cabo su plan y todas las sombras se encontraron en un mismo sitio, a pesar de estar emitiendo sus hechizos de purificación los elegidos fueron arrastrados por la oscuridad. Al final, se necesitó todo el poder de las reliquias para proteger Maple World de ser totalmente destruido. El salón del ritual había sido corrompido. Toda la región se estaba volviendo una temida tierra de nadie.    
Dos de los héroes de Ereve; Syrian y Baylin, dieron un paso adelante. Viajaron juntos a esa tierra de oscuridad en una misión para salvar a cualquiera que quedase atrapado dentro. Allí, trabajaron para terminar el ritual de purificación y al hacerlo… Acabaron desapareciendo.    
-  **¡Espera, espera! ¿Syrian y Baylin murieron?** ****  
La dulce voz del niño se vio interrumpida por un quejido lastimero. El hombre que estaba oyendo al joven contar la historia se volvió a la estantería de los libros que necesitaba. Libros de adultos, por supuesto. No es como si se interesara en cuentos de enanos que aún mojaban los pantalones.  
Aún así volvió a pegar la oreja.    
-  **Bueno… Sí.** ****  
- **¿Huuuh? ¡Pero Syrian era mi favorito!** ****  
- **Pero gracias a ellos la tierra de oscuridad fue sellada para siempre a dónde nadie puede hacerle daño. Gracias a su sacrificio nos han traído la paz.** ****  
El más pequeño dudó unos momentos.  
-  **Um… ¿Cómo sigue la historia?**   
\- **Bueno… Cuenta las aventuras de los héroes que eligió Ereve para intentar salvar Maple World.** ****  
- **Ummmmm… ¿Y sale Syrian?** ****  
El más mayor le dedicó una sonrisita.  
\- **Por supuesto.** ****  
- **¡Ahí va! ¡Entonces compremoslo!** ****  
- **Oye, oye. No tenemos dinero. Ya te he dicho que solo vendríamos a echar un vistazo.** ****  
- **Pero…** ****  
- **Si alguien… Nos prestara el dinero… Quizás…**   
Dos pares de enormes ojos se posaron en el hombre que se sentía cada vez más presionado. Tosió un par de veces, pero los críos no dejaban de mirarlo fijamente.   
-  **Nix…** ****  
- **Oye, Nix…** ****  
- **¡Aaaagh! Entendido, entendido.**  -Por fin se rindió soltando un largo suspiro. - **Llevadlo al mostrador.**   
\- **¡Yaaaay!** ****  
- **¡Te dije que Nix picaría!** ****  
- **¿HUH?** ****  
- **¡N-Nada!**   
Los niños corrieron con el libro en las manos hacia el dependiente de la tienda. El hombre de cabellos blancos y piel oscura los observaba con una sonrisa. Dos hermanos pobres que rondaban el pueblo todo el día juntos buscando la forma para sobrevivir... Sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Era nostálgico de alguna forma.   
-  **¡Jefe! ¡Encontré otro libro sobre detectores!** ****  
- **¡Buen trabajo, Aisha! Tráelo. Nos llevaremos todos esos.  
** Una muchacha rubia se acercó confusa observando la pila en el mostrador.    
\- **¿El libro de cuentos también?** ****  
Nix asintió cruzándose de brazos.  
-  **Voy a comprarlo para los huerfanitos.** ****  
- **¡Waaah! ¡Es usted muy generoso, jefe!**   
-  **Heh. Por supuesto.** -Se colocó una mano sobre la barbilla. - **Inteligente, guapo, carismático y generoso. ¡Definitivamente no tengo ningún defecto!**   
La dependienta resopló. 

Después de pagar por los libros y despedirse de los niños, Nix y Aisha pusieron rumbo a su laboratorio, escondido debajo de Edelstein. Aquel dónde tenían cientos de inventos creados por el maravilloso científico. Quizás no lo parecía pero era un verdadero genio que había dedicado toda su vida a la ciencia. No tenía tiempo para cuentos de niños… ¡La ciencia era la respuesta a todos los problemas!  
¿Cómo le dejaban tener un genial laboratorio debajo de ese pueblo? ¡Fácil! Gracias a sus inventos lo que antes era un pueblucho de mala muerte ahora estaba totalmente actualizado con las mejores tecnologías. El enorme reloj del ayuntamiento, las luces en las calles, la electricidad de la mayoría de casas y establecimientos… Todo se movía gracias a sus inventos y sobre todo a la fuente de energía que había creado él solito; El núcleo de fusión. Normalmente necesitarían una enorme cantidad de magia para hacer todo eso. Magia la cual nadie sabía usar, ni podía pagar. El núcleo de fusión era su mejor invento hasta la fecha. ¡Podría dar energía al país entero si quisiera! ¡Era genial!   
-  **Era el cuento de la Diosa de luz, ¿verdad?**  -Comentó Aisha de pronto sacándolo de su auto-alabanza diaria. Cargaba con la montaña de libros que habían comprado. - **No hay niño en todo Maple World que no lo conozca. Me pregunto para qué querrían un libro así…** ****  
- **Es una historia estúpida.**  -Declaró Nix seriamente.   
-  **¿Huh? ¿Por qué?** ****  
- **¿No te has fijado? Magia, magia, magia. Todo empieza y acaba con magia y sólo magia. Escucha atentamente, Aisha. Toda la vida la gente nos ha dicho eso de “** **_¡Sólo con ciencia no se puede traer paz a Maple World!_ ** **” Es una hipótesis razonable, no hay duda… Si eres idiota, eso es.**  -El albino levantó un dedo. - **Con la tecnología correcta podemos hacer lo que sea. Podemos romper con cualquier barrera. ¡Podemos acabar con todo enemigo! ¡PODEMOS ACABAR CON LA OSCURIDAD EN UN PLÍS!**   
El hombre se había subido a un banco y estaba gritando hacia la plaza, mientras la rubia lo miraba atentamente apoyada en la pila de libros. La gente seguía caminando como si los gritos del científico fueran una ocurrencia común en el pueblo.   
\- **Así que… Mi fiel asistenta.** -Nix señaló a Aisha con una sonrisilla orgullosa. - **¿Quién será el VERDADERO HÉROE que arreglará el mundo?**   
La chica levantó un brazo.    
-  **¡Por supuesto tú, jefe!**   
-  **¡HAHAHA! ¡RESPUESTA PERFECTA! ¡SOBRESALIENTE!**   
\- **¡HAAAAHAHAHA!** ****  
- **¡HAHAHAHA!** ****  
Los dos empezaron a reír de forma escandalosa con ambos brazos estirados hacia el cielo. Nix cerró los ojos y fue entonces cuando lo oyó. El sonido de algo reventando a sus espaldas.  
-  **¡J-JEFE!**   
La chica señaló a sus espaldas, pero no fue necesario. Nix sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.   
\- **El laboratorio…**  -Masculló. - **¡AISHA! ¡AL LABORATORIO!**

Corrieron por todo el pueblo, dejando los libros de investigación en la plaza. La puerta al laboratorio estaba oculta en uno de los callejones de la zona inferior, pero actualmente no era difícil encontrarla. El lugar estaba invadido por un humo molesto probablemente proveniente de un explosivo. Alguien se había tenido que colar volando la puerta secreta por los aires. No había otra explicación.  
Nada más llegar a la entrada no había duda de que la nube humeante venía de ahí adentro. Nix agarró de su espalda la metralleta pesada que utilizaba como arma, por supuesto inventada por él. Aisha se escondió detrás de él.   
-  **Nada más entrar agarra el ADN. Después sal corriendo.**   
Fue su única orden antes de colarse corriendo. La rubia asintió para sí misma.   
El laboratorio parecía completamente en orden si no fuera por la entrada disparada a varios metros hacia dentro. No faltaba nada, ni siquiera los planos de sus invenciones. Lo único que se veía fuera de lo común… Los tres visitantes en mitad del laboratorio.   
-  **Ya tardabas. Casi me haces pensar que esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que creía.** -La que habló fue una chica de pelo largo y castaño. A su lado había un chico alto y otro con cabeza de oso.   
-  **Heh. Ya sabes lo que dicen, Claudine. Las estrellas suelen llegar elegantemente tarde.** -Nix no bajó su arma.    
-  **Jefe… ¿La conoce?**  -Preguntó Aisha guardando en el interior de su camiseta una muestra.   
-  **Algo así.** -Susurró como respuesta.   
-  **Que frío… ¿Así saludas a tus mejores amigos?**   
-  **EX mejores amigos. Te recuerdo que dejamos de serlo cuando quisisteis haceros con el pueblo y transformarlo en una base para vuestra absurda.... Rebelión o lo que sea.** ****  
- **¡RESISTENCIA!**  -El hombre alto, suspiró. - **¿Una base es absurda pero un laboratorio está bien?** ****  
- **Al menos aporto algo al pueblo.** -Murmuró Nix.   
-  **La Resistencia quiere el núcleo de fusión.**  -El que habló fue el joven con cabeza de oso y voz aguda. - **Ahora.**   
-  **¿Y puedo saber para qué quiere “La Resistencia” mi** **_genial_ ** **núcleo de fusión?** ****  
- **No necesitas una respuesta a eso.**   
\- **Entonces no necesitáis el núcleo de fusión, huh.** ****  
Aisha soltó una risilla.  
\- **NIX, BASTA DE JUEGOS.** -Ahora el que habló fue el hombre alto. - **Entreganos el núcleo o muere. Son las únicas opciones que tienes. Somos tres contra dos. Y no creo que aquí tu amiguita esté armada.** ****  
- **¿Sabes? Es gracioso…**  -El científico cargó la metralleta. - **Nos conocemos desde hace años y aún piensas que no tengo un as bajo la manga… ¡DALE AISHA!**   
Los miembros de la resistencia se tensaron de pronto al ver cómo la muchacha rubia presionaba un botón rojo en mitad del laboratorio. La sala se iluminó con una luz roja que reflejaba peligro mientras una alarma invadía sus oídos. El chico con cabeza de oso fue a atacar a la asistente, pero Nix disparó al suelo haciéndole parar en seco.   
-  **¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?** -Gritó la castaña.   
-  **¡TODO CIENTÍFICO QUE SE PRECIE PONE UN BOTÓN DE AUTODESTRUCCIÓN EN SU LABORATORIO!** -Respondió Nix subiendo a la rubia a su espalda. - **¡Nos vemos!** ****  
Y dicho esto empezó a correr hacia la salida.  
\- **¿ESTÁ LOCO? ¿VA A DESTROZAR TODOS ESTOS INVENTOS?** ****  
- **Claudine… ¿Qué hacemos? El núcleo…** ****  
- **¡Olvídalo, Checky! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!** ****  
- **Pero…**   
-  **¡Es imposible llevárnoslo! ¡Vamos!**

Justo antes de volar por los aires, Nix cargando con Aisha consiguió escapar del laboratorio. Los dos se tiraron al suelo, uno al lado del otro jadeando exageradamente.  
\- **Ah… Ah… Se siente como si fuera una peli de acción mala, jefe.**  -Soltó la rubia.   
-  **El… El ADN… ¿Lo tienes?**   
La asistente metió la mano entre sus ropas y sacó el frasco con forma de cristal celeste. Tenía una etiqueta que leía “Cabello de Karfe”. Nix lo tomó con cuidado.    
-  **Intacto.**   
-  **Gracias… A Dios…** -Suspiró cerrando ambas manos sobre la muestra.   
-  **¡NIX! ¿CUAL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTO?**   
Sin embargo, su paz duró poco tiempo. La voz del alcalde resonó por todo el pueblo y estaba claramente mosqueado. Se la había cargado pero bien. Tenía que encontrar una excusa, y rápido.   
Cuando volvieron a la plaza del pueblo entendieron inmediatamente el enfado colosal del alcalde. Todo estaba destrozado. No solo todo había dejado de funcionar, si no que encima los suelos de las calles estaban levantados y removidos. Las baldosas rotas en mil pedazos, las farolas revoleadas y cientos de ventanas hechas añicos. Eso es lo que ocurría si explotas un laboratorio secreto bajo el pueblo.   
-  **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HA PASADO?** ****  
- **¡Señor Alcalde, es culpa de esos de La…!** ****  
Nix extendió su mano callando a su asistenta.  
-  **Un problema con un invento. Todo genio tiene sus momentos bajos.**  -El hombre sonrió. - **Pero estoy seguro de que podemos arreglarlo.** ****  
Aisha parpadeó un par de veces.  
-  **Jefe… ¿Por qué no le dice lo de la resistencia?** -Le preguntó al oído.   
\- **Aisha… A veces es mejor apechugar con tus problemas. Además… No dejan de ser mis queridos amigos.**   
Nix hizo una pose orgullosa. Su asistenta aplaudió con una sonrisa. ****  
- **¡BASTA DE SUSURROS!** -Los dos se pusieron rectos de pronto. - **Más os vale... El arreglo del pueblo va a costar al menos un billón de mesos. Después, os marcharéis de aquí.**   
-  **¿U-U-U-UN B-B-BILLÓN? ¿HUH?**  -Casi se cae al suelo.  **-OYE, OYE. QUE HA SIDO POR CULPA DE LOS IDIOTAS DE LA RESISTENCIA. ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE VER!** ****  
- **¡NO INTENTES EXCUSARTE!** -El hombre agarró de una oreja al científico. - **Si no tienes el dinero no queda más remedio que ir a la cárcel hasta que puedas pagarlo.**   
-  **¿EH? ¿EEEEH? ¡U-UN MOMENTO!**   
-  **¡J-JEFE…!** ****  
- **¡Basta!** ****  
La gente que se había reunido a ver la escena se apartó de pronto. Un hombre alto y de buen porte bajó las escaleras del ayuntamiento hasta donde se encontraba la conmoción. Nix se deshizo del alcalde, sacudiéndose el abrigo, colocando la muestra de ADN que traía en la mano en uno de los bolsillos.  
-  **S-Señor Ladin… Por favor, no se moleste…**   
-  **Por favor. Deje que ayude. Yo pagaré los reparos en Edelstein.** -El hombre se encogió de hombros. - **Es casi demasiado barato, hahaha.** ****  
- **¡M-Muchas gracias…! ¡NIX!** ****  
- **¿Eh?** ****  
El científico que estaba a punto de marcharse fue agarrado por el alcalde, agachando su cabeza casi hasta el suelo.  
-  **¡DALE LA GRACIAS!**   
-  **O-O-Ouch. Gracias…**  -Masculló.    
\- **Nix, ¿verdad?**  -El hombre sonrió dulcemente. - **Hahaha… ¿Qué tal si hablamos en un lugar más… privado?**   
Nix y Aisha se miraron extrañados.

Esperaron a que el hombre acabara de hablar con el alcalde y se marcharon ante la atenta mirada de todos. Por un momento pensó en escapar de ahí con su asistenta pero era una idea absurda. Sabía perfectamente quién era esta persona. Ladin, el gran alquimista de Taliskar. Solo un imbécil no conocía al gran Ladin y su equipo de investigación de la famosa capital en Maple World. Sus laboratorios eran impresionantes, cualquier otro dejaba mucho que desear comparado con los que Ladin dirigía. Estaba claro que ignorar a alguien así era estúpido, más aún después de pagar esa enorme suma de dinero por él.  
Nix lo tenía claro. El famoso, el grandioso, el maravilloso Ladin… ¡Tenía que ser fan suyo! ¡No había duda!   
\- **Muchas gracias de nuevo, Señor Ladin.**  -Comentó Aisha una vez alejados de los demás.   
\- **Por supuesto. Ahora discutamos… Temas más serios.** -Empezó el alquimista, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido.   
-  **Sí, sí. Los temas serios, por supuesto. El motivo de su visita a Edelstein, estoy seguro.**   
Ladin asintió.   
-  **Veo que estás al tanto.** ****  
- **¡Por supuesto! Un genio como yo lo sabe todo.**  -Nix se cruzó de brazos. - **Veamos… Debe haber oído las leyendas e historias sobre mis inventos… Y déjeme decirle que todo es cierto. Bien, si fuera cualquier otra persona asumiría que con un autógrafo bastaría… Pero usted no pagaría tanto dinero por un simple autógrafo… ¿Me equivoco?**   
-  **Claramente. No es un autógrafo lo que busco.**   
El hombre parecía algo fastidiado, así que Nix no se hizo mucho más de rogar. Suspiró exageradamente y se cruzó de brazos.   
-  **Escuche… Ya tengo una aprendiz y no suelo contratar sin necesidad… Pero qué demonios. ¡Te acepto! ¡Bienvenido al equipo! Veaaaaamos…**  -Levantó una mano y rápidamente Aisha sacó un calendario. - **El horario es de diez a cinco, pero solemos hacer pausita para comer. Ah. A veces me levanto a las once así que tendrás que despertarme, haha. Los viernes son los días de venir vestido de pijam-** ****  
- **¡ESCUCHA!**  -Nix y Aisha pararon de inmediato. Se miraron, confusos. - **No tengo interés en trabajar contigo.** ****  
- **¿Huh…?**   
El rostro amable y seguro del alquimista ahora parecía realmente enfadado. Hablaba con desprecio, arrastrando cada palabra como si se tratase de una serpiente.    
-  **Quiero tu pequeño reactor de energía.**  -Comenzó. - **No se como un chatarrero Don-Nadie como tú ha conseguido crear semejante tecnología, pero tiene potencial.**   
-  **Huh.** ****  
Ahora era Nix el que tenía cara seria. Sus palabras habían herido una de las cosas más importantes para él. Su orgullo. Por su parte, Ladin se había calmado un poco. Volvió a sonreír.  
-  **Escucha. Es hora de que te apartes y dejes a ingenieros de verdad trabajar con él.**  -Le puso una mano en el hombro. - **Taliskar tiene el dinero y los recursos necesarios para estudiarlo y mejorarlo. Solo necesito que me entregues los planos y-**   
-  **“Pequeño reactor de energía” no es su nombre.**  -Nix le dio un sopapo, apartando la mano. - **Se llama Núcleo de Fusión. Y no lo creé por accidente, ni por suerte, ¿te enteras? Lo inventé tras largas noches sin descanso de estudio, trabajo y sacrificio. ¡Todo por la gente de Edelstein!** ****  
Hizo una pose dramática, a lo que su asistente aplaudió.  
-  **¡Jefe…!**   
-  **Lo siento, pero ese esfuerzo no tiene precio. No está a la venta.** ****  
Aisha empezó a aplaudir, pero Ladin no se inmutó.  
-  **¿Ni por un billón de mesos?**   
-  **¿Eh?**   
-  **Quiero decir…**  -El hombre se apartó el pelo de la cara. - **Es el dinero que debes al pueblo, ¿no? Siempre puedo retirar mi pago.**   
Nix palideció de pronto.   
-  **¡V-V-Venga hombre! ¡No seas así! ¡Hahaha…! ¡E-Escúchame!** -El científico se puso la mano en la nuca. - **¡N-No necesitas unos tontos planos! Me tienes a mí, el maravilloso genio inventor del Núcleo de Fusión.**   
-  **Prefiero los planos.**   
Nix se removió un poco, nervioso. Apartó el rostro y puso morritos.   
-  **Mira… Me encantaría dártelos. De verdad que sí. Pero… Sevolaronconellaboratorio.**   
\- **¿QUÉ?**   
Aisha ladeó la cabeza.   
-  **Ha dicho que se volaron con el-**   
Un golpe la interrumpió de pronto. Ladin estampó la espalda de Nix contra la pared, agarrándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta. A pesar de que el albino era mucho más alto y fuerte físicamente que él no opuso resistencia.   
-  **TÚ… MALDITO…**   
Sonrió de lado.    
-  **Lo siento~** -Soltó con diversión.   
Intentó provocar aún más al hombre, pero no pareció conseguir resultados. Ladin lo soltó de inmediato, limpiándose su propia túnica. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.   
-  **Qué exasperante. Supongo que eres la única opción que queda para reconstruir el Núcleo de Fusión.** -Nix sonrió orgulloso. - **Muy bien. De ahora en adelante me perteneces.** ****  
- **Eso es… Espera, ¿qué?** ****  
- **Me perteneces. Serás mi esclavo. Trabajarás para mí.**  -Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. - **¿Qué esperabas? Ya he pagado el billón de mesos. No me iré con las manos vacías. Tú.** ****  
Aisha parpadeó.  
-  **¿Y-Yo?** ****  
- **Tú estás con él, ¿no?** ****  
- **Ah, no.**  -Nix levantó las manos. - **Es mejor que no venga. Probablemente se interponga en el trabajo.** ****  
- **¿E-Eh? ¿Jefe…?** ****  
- **Lo siento, Aisha. No quiero tener que hacer de niñera contigo si voy a tener que trabajar para él.**  -A pesar de que la miraba fijamente la chica lo entendió enseguida. - **Vete a casa, ¿vale?**   
-  **¡J-J-JEFEEEEE!**   
La chica se lanzó a sus brazos llorando a moco tendido. Nix sonrió un poco y le dio un par de caricias en la cabeza.   
-  **Si estudias mucho igual un día llegas a mi nivel… O no.** -Dijo, mitad en serio, mitad en broma. Ladin suspiró, rodando los ojos. - **Bueno. Nos vemos.**   
\- **¡Espere jefe!** ****  
- **¿Um?** ****  
- **¡R-Rescaté esto del fuego…! Junto a Ya-Sabe-Qué.**   
La rubia le entregó una fotografía. Estaba algo arrugada pero los dos niños que aparecían se veían claramente.   
\- **Aisha… Gracias.** ****  
- **¿Ya-Sabe-Qué?** ****  
- **No es nada, no es nada~**  -Murmuró Nix volviendo al alquimista metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo.   
-  **¡Responde, esclavo!** ****  
- **Uuuh… Esta relación empieza con mal pie si me llamas “esclavo”, ¿sabes?**   
\- **¡AHORA!** ****  
- **Va, va. Es esto, ¿ves?** ****  
Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo una especie de cristal azul transparente. Aisha se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna etiqueta.  
-  **¿Qué es eso?** -Ladin frunció el ceño.   
-  **¡Mi pendiente!** ****  
- **… Ya.**  -El hombre se giró. - **Entonces vayámonos. Hay mucho que hacer.  
** -  **Siiii~**   
Nix se giró y le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha. Ella le sonrió como respuesta.  
  
Así fue como empezó su vida de esclavo. No estaba muy disconforme con ella, a decir verdad. Después de todo ahora mismo no tenía a dónde ir, y la oportunidad de ver mundo le beneficiaba inmensamente para su propósito real.   
Costase lo que costase pretendía encontrar a su hermano. Para ello tenía que inventar algo capaz de detectar ADN y detectar la localización de su dueño.  ¡Y seguro que en Taliskar tenían la tecnología necesaria para hacerlo!   
Lo que no sabía, era que estaba a punto de meterse en algo mucho más grande, mucho más enrevesado de lo que pudiese imaginar.  
  
Esta es una historia de Héroes. Esta es la historia de Nix.


	2. Dorian

Esta es una historia de Héroes.   
Comienza con dos Diosas; Una luz, la otra oscuridad. Crearon numerosos mundos pero Maple World fue su favorito.   
En cada reino ha de haber equilibrio, pero la Diosa de la luz amaba Maple World y prohibió entrar a cualquier atisbo de oscuridad. Temiendo el desequilibro, la Diosa de la oscuridad arremetió contra el mundo. Así comenzó su terrible Guerra.   
La batalla fue larga y brutal… Pero con el poder de sus seguidores, la Diosa de la luz venció a su hermana. Cuando la Diosa de la oscuridad cayó, desató su furia envenenando Maple World con su poder.   
Reacia a ver su querida creación destruida, la Diosa de la luz se sacrificó a sí misma para salvarlo. Lo que quedaba de su poder es lo que se transformó en la gran protectora; La Emperatriz Ereve. Pero Maple World aún no estab-   
\- **¡Oye, Dorian!**   
Una niña con larga melena celeste se incorporó al ver como salía corriendo otro pequeño de la casa, ignorando el relato. El anciano que estaba contando la historia con voz tranquila suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Acarició con una mano el cabello rubio de un tercer chico que atendía tranquilamente a su lado.   
\- **Déjalo, Lilin. Sigamos con el cuento.**   
\- **Pero, abuelo…** **  
** Ante el gesto de poca importancia que le dedicó el hombre, Lilin se cruzó de piernas volviendo a sentarse, sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

Dorian con tan solo ocho años había salido a la nieve a darle patadas y palazos a los pinos de la isla Rien. Su tutor era un hombre anciano que vivía con sus dos nietos en esa isla casi deshabitada, en el lejano Este de Maple World. Estaban acostumbrados a que el chico saliera cuando le daba la gana y entrase cuando le apetecía; de hecho fue idea del anciano. A Dorian a veces le daban brotes de ira que no sabía cómo descargar. Luchar contra árboles era una forma que hasta ahora había funcionado bastante bien, pero… Últimamente sentía que no era suficiente.  
\- **¿Te sientes mejor?**   
Una voz femenina lo asustó, haciéndole dar un salto. Cuando se giró Lilin y Orpheus, los nietos del anciano, lo miraban atentamente.   
\- **No hagáis eso.** -Arrastró las palabras, fastidiado.   
\- **Lo siento.** -Contestó la chica. Se produjo el silencio. - **Oye. ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?** ****  
Dorian no respondió de inmediato. Dio un par de patadas a otro árbol, mientras buscaba un argumento. Lilin miró a su hermano y soltó un bufido. Justo cuando se giró para marcharse, el rubio por fin se dignó a hablarle.  
\- **El viejo me ha contado todo. Sobre cómo llegamos aquí. Sobre quién soy. Sobre quién es él.** ****  
- **Oh…** -Dudó un momento.   
\- **¿Qué te ha contado…?** -Preguntó Orpheus tímidamente en un hilo de voz. ****  
- **No soy… Normal. No soy como vosotros.** ****  
- **¿Eh? Vamos, Dorian… No digas eso.** ****  
- **Cállate.** -Dorian dejó de dar patadas. - **Calla… Y escucha, ¿vale?** ****  
- **Lilin...** ****  
- **P-Perdón…** -Lilin asintió suavemente y procedió a oír a su amigo.   
\- **Soy distinto… Hay algo en mi… Distinto al resto. El viejo lo llamó oscuridad, pero dice que no es algo necesariamente malo.** -Antes de seguir volvió a golpear objetos inanimados, esta vez con una rama. - **Pero… A mis padres les asustó. No lo entendían. Por eso, me abandonaron. Si el viejo… No me hubiera encontrado.. Yo…**   
\- **Dorian… Lo siento.** -La chica se acercó con cuidado.   
\- **El viejo me ha cuidado como si fuera su propia familia. Me ha enseñado tantas cosas que pensaba que eran inútiles… No le importa que yo sea diferente…** -Lilin y Orpheus sonrieron un poco. ¿Por fin iba a cambiar ese comportamiento tan caótico que le caracterizaba? - **Pero… Entonces me contó algo más.**   
\- **¿Eh? ¿Algo más?**   
La rama se rompió.   
\- **El viejo… Es uno de los héroes de la historia.**   
\- **¿Eh?** ****  
- **El viejo. Es uno de los que héroes salvó Maple World.** ****  
Se hizo el silencio. Los ojos gélidos del niño chocaron con los de los hermanos. Sintieron un escalofrío. El que se atrevió a preguntar primero fue Orpheus.  
\- **Eso… ¿Eso significa que…?**   
\- **Eso significa… ¡QUE TENGO QUE DERROTARLO!** ****  
- **… ¿Eh?**   
Lilin abrió la boca, confusa. Orpheus sonrió tímidamente con un suspiro y Dorian parecía muy emocionado de pronto.   
\- **¿Sabéis lo que significa? ¡Significa que el viejo tiene que ser mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta! Y si es derrotado… ¡Entonces el más fuerte seré yo! ¡Hahahahaha!**   
El rubio empezó a reír, mientras que su amiga lo miraba totalmente incrédula. El tercer chico se frotó la nuca. ¿Es que le daba igual todo lo demás? Lo único que parecía importarle ahora era derrotar a su abuelo.   
\- **Dorian, pero…**   
\- **¡Los héroes nuevos deben sobrepasar a sus antecesores! ¿No es esa una buena forma de mostrar respeto, Lilin? Orpheus estás de acuerdo, ¿no?** ****  
- **Eso no es...** ****  
- **¿¡Respeto!? ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡Estás…!** ****  
- **¡PREPÁRATE, VIEJO! ¡WAAAAAAAAAAH!** ****  
Y con eso, el niño salió corriendo a la casa, rama en mano. Lilin se quedó mirando unos minutos antes de soltar un largo y exagerado suspiro. Al menos… Se le veía un poco feliz. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír en mucho tiempo.  
\- **Bueno… Mientras no rompa más árboles… ¿Huh?** -La niña se giró de pronto. Por un momento le pareció que había alguien más ahí, pero… Nada. - **Hm… ¡Oye, Dorian! ¡Espérame! ¡Vamos, Orpheus!  
** Y con eso salió corriendo, pero… Orpheus definitivamente había visto algo ahí.   
\- **Um… Voy… ¡Voy en seguida!** -Contestó, acercándose más al grupo de árboles.   
Orpheus había sido un niño callado desde que nació, pero otra de sus cualidades era su enorme curiosidad. Las pocas veces que hablaba era para preguntar cosas que no comprendía del todo. Muchas veces, su abuelo bromeaba diciéndole que dejara de cuestionar todo, que la curiosidad mató al gato.   
Quizás debió hacerle caso.  
Esa mañana de invierno, en la que Dorian aprendió la terrible verdad de su naturaleza irascible. Esa mañana en la que el anciano les contó por enésima vez la historia de sus aventuras. Esa mañana… Orpheus desapareció.   
Dorian y Lilin estuvieron buscándolo durante días sin descanso, pero nunca apareció. El anciano Ten ya no sentía su energía en la isla. O se había marchado, o… Quizás simplemente ya no seguía con vida.   
Aún así, ninguno de los dos niños se dieron por vencidos. Sabían que Orpheus aún tenía que seguir con vida. Por eso… Esperarían. Hasta que Orpheus volviera y entonces... Le regañarían por marcharse sin aviso alguno, sin duda.   
Esa mañana de invierno ocurrió hace ya 11 largos años. 

Una Lilin adulta recogía flores cerca de la costa de la Isla de Rien. Una ráfaga de viento despeinó su largo cabello celeste. Hoy también iba a ser un día frío.   
De pronto, un enorme grito frustrado llamó su atención. Al ruido le siguió el sonido de árboles y matorrales siendo arrancados de cuajo del suelo. Una música demasiado familiar para sus oídos. Los quejidos y la destrucción llegaron a su altura, causados por un joven de pelo claro y ojos furiosos con un enorme espadón.  
\- **Buenos días, Dorian. Veo que estás de paseo.** -Comentó, volviendo a posar su atención en las flores.  
\- **¡EL VIEJO ME HA HECHO CORRER 998 VUELTAS POR LA ISLA!** **  
** \- **¿Hmmm?** **  
** \- **¡PORQUE HE PERDIDO CONTRA ÉL 998 VECES!**  
\- **Oh, vaya.** **  
** \- **¡PERO NO VOY A RENDIRME! ¡A LA PRÓXIMA LE VENCERÉ, ASÍ QUE NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ TODAVÍA, LILIN!**  
La chica se incorporó con una mueca de indiferencia.   
- **No me río de ti.** -Comentó, separando el ramo. - **De hecho, me pareces bastante triste.** **  
** Dorian, que miraba al cielo dramáticamente volvió su vista a ella. Tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
- **... ¡EH! ¡RETÍRALO!**  
\- **Me niego.** -Lilin se giró y lo señaló directamente. - **¡Dorian! Si sigues peleando en luchas absurdas que sabes que vas a perder no vas a mejorar nunca. Quizás es hora de que salgas de la isla, veas mundo, hagas amigos, te enfrentes a enemigos nuevos…**  
- **¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡NO VOY A PERDER!** **  
** \- **… De esa forma dudo que hagas muchos amigos.** -Suspiró enseñándole el ramo de flores. - **Tenemos que trabajar en tus ataques de ira, lo primero. No puedes pasarte la vida gritando y rompiendo cosas. ¡Vamos a hacerte más civilizado!** **  
** \- **No quiero.** -Dorian inmediatamente se giró para marcharse, pero Lilin lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta. - **¡AAAH! ¡SUÉLTAME!**  
\- **Si tienes energía para pelear una y otra vez con el abuelo tienes energía para ayudarme.** -La muchacha lo arrastró al suelo. - **Son para Orpheus.**  
Dorian dejó de gritar. Miró de reojo el ramo azul en las manos pálidas de su amiga y luego a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados de flores en tonos cobalto. No sabía el nombre de estas plantas, pero sí sabía lo mucho que le gustaban recogerlas a Orpheus cuando eran niños para ponerlas en el jarrón del salón. Ahora esa traición la había ocupado Lilin.  
\- **Agh… Ya lo pillo. Sólo unas pocas.** **  
** - **Con diez vale.** -Sonrió la chica. - **Estoy segura de que te ayudarán a relajarte.**  
\- **Ya, ya. Lo que digas…**  
Empezó a arrancar las flores una a una, dejando un tallo lo suficientemente largo como para que pudieran verse bonitas en la casa. Lilin siguió recogiendo para su propio ramo, de vez en cuando levantando la mirada. La expresión de Dorian se veía tranquila, algo muy poco habitual en él. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en la tarea que le había pedido y parecía tomarse muy en serio lo que estaba haciendo. La chica no pudo evitar una sonrisita divertida.  
Por su lado, Dorian pensaba algo muy diferente. Una parte de él estaba haciendo el estúpido favor solo por Orpheus y Lilin, pero por otro lado… Arrancar flores era algo divertido. ¡Solo tenía que imaginar que los tallos eran el viejo! ¡Así, uno tras otro iban cediendo ante él!  
\- **He, he, he… Algún día… Justo así… Sólo queda una y…**  
\- **Ah, Dorian. Has aplastado todas las flores.** -Señaló la chica.  
El rubio levantó una ceja, sorprendido.   
\- **… ¿Eh?**  
\- **Por favor, empieza desde cero.**  
\- **¿EH? ¿Desde…? ¿CÓMO QUE DESDE CERO? ¡SI SOLO ME QUEDABA UNAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**  
Lilin se tapó las orejas con cansancio viendo como su molesto amigo empezaba a destrozar el prado con su espada. Los pétalos azules volaron por los aires, junto a los árboles, arbustos y rocas que tenían alrededor.   
“Menos mal que hice el ramo antes…” Fue lo único que pasaba por la mente de la chica.  
\- **¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Agh... Agh…!**  
\- **¿Ya le has enseñado a las** ** _malvaaadas_** **flores quién manda?** -Dorian se giró, fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella volvía a incorporarse. - **De verdad… Así nunca te irás de aquí.**  
\- **No QUIERO irme de aquí.** -Contestó el rubio, dando un golpe. - **¡El viejo es uno de los siete héroes de Maple World! ¡Sólo tengo que vencerle para ser más fuerte que un héroe! ¿Para qué querría marcharme cuando mi meta está aquí mismo?**  
\- **Cabezota.**  
\- **¡PE-SA-DA!**  
\- **Vale, vale… ¿A qué vienen esos gritos tan temprano?**  
La voz de un anciano llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. El viejo héroe de Maple World, Ten, los miraba con una sonrisilla pícara.  
\- **¡AAAAH! ¡VIEJO! ¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA!**  
\- **Sí, sí, como digas.** -El hombre le dio con el bastón en la cabeza apartándose sin problemas. - **Lilin. ¿Qué es eso que decías de marcharse?**  
\- **¿Eh...? B-Bueno…** -Dudó un momento. - **Hay una Dios de la Ira sellado dentro de Dorian, ¿verdad? Y um… Pensé que si consigue controlarse un poco podría salir y ver mundo y… Bueno… Quizás… Podría…**  
Ten acarició la cabeza de su nieta con cariño.  
\- **Es una buena idea.** -Volvió a esquivar un ataque de Dorian. - **Aaagh~ Yo soy un viejo anciano sin fuerzas. No creo que fuera capaz de salir ahí fuera.** **  
** \- **¡SIN FUERZAS, MI CULO!** **  
** Dorian se lanzó a él una tercera vez, siendo evitado una vez más.  
- **Si hubiera un joven muchacho que pudiera ver el mundo por mi…  
** El rubio, jadeando lo miró de reojo.  
\- **¿Para qué?** **  
** \- **Por ejemplo…** -Intervino Lilin esta vez. - **Por ejemplo para encontrar a…**   
Terminó con un hilo de voz. Dorian ladeó la cabeza, confuso por unos momentos.  
\- **Maple World está lleno de misterios, chico. Si quieres hacerte fuerte no tienes que luchar con un viejo como yo todas las semanas.** **  
** \- **¡Pero tú eres…!**  
\- **Si siguieras los consejos de Lilin y controlases la ira que hay en ti, podrías hacer uso de ella.** -Le interrumpió. - **Si manejases permanentemente al Dios de la Ira también podrías manejar su poder. Sin embargo, si dejas que la Ira te controle... Algún día quizás te consuma ella a ti.**  
Dorian permaneció en silencio. Parecía algo asustado, con la cabeza gacha. Ten sonrió. Había sido muy directo, pero si es lo que necesitaba para despertar de su boba ilusión de vencerlo entonces era lo que necesitaba.   
\- **Lo he entendido…** -Murmuró. - **Por favor, viejo… No. Maestro. ¡Enséñame a controlarlo!** **  
** \- **¡Menudo cambio!** -Le reprochó Lilin.  
\- **No se como no lo vi antes…** **  
** \- **Oh, Dorian. No te preocupes…** -Empezó el anciano.   
\- **¡UN DIOS ES MÁS FUERTE QUE UN ESTÚPIDO HÉROE! ¡NO TENGO QUE VENCERTE A TI, SOLO CONTROLAR AL DIOS QUE TENGO DENTRO! ¡WAAAAHAHAHA!** **  
** - **¡MALDITO CRÍO! ¡NO ES ESO CON LO QUE TIENES QUE QUEDARTE!**  
\- **¡VAMOS, VIEJO! ¡ENTRÉNAME! ¡VENGA, VENGA, VENGA! ¡NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO!**  
Lilin suspiró, volviendo la vista de nuevo a su ramo pero algo llamó su atención a la distancia. En la orilla de Rien había atracado un barco y hacia ellos se dirigía un hombre adulto corriendo. Ten se giró, confuso. Se trataba de el marinero que le traía mensajes y comida del continente. Verlo tan nervioso lo puso alerta en seguida.  
\- **Dorian, Lilin a casa.** **  
** - **¿Abuelo…?** **  
** - **¿QUÉ PASA, VIEJO? ¡NO PONGAS EXCUS-!** **  
** - **A CASA. Ahora.** **  
** La chica agarró de la mano a su amigo y tiró un poco, pero el rubio acabó cediendo. Los dos entraron a casa mientras el anciano empezaba a hablar con el marinero.

Diez minutos… Treinta minutos… Cuarenta y cinco… Dorian, asomado a la ventana de la casa veía como el viejo discutía con el hombre durante ya casi una hora. Su mente estaba invadida por cientos de pensamientos. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba el viejo tan serio? ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a estar así?  
La última no se hizo de esperar. Ten volvió a paso rápido y abrió la puerta de la casa. Lilin y Dorian lo observaban con los ojos clavados en su rostro, esperando respuestas. El anciano suspiró.   
\- **Tengo que… Tengo que irme.** ****  
Fue lo único que dijo, poniendo rumbo a su habitación.  
\- **¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo, espera!** ****  
- **¡OYE, VIEJO! ¡NUESTRO ENTRENAMIENTO…!** ****  
No tardó nada, solo agarró un saco y se volvió a la puerta.  
\- **Volveré antes de que os deis cuenta.** -Sonrió. Acarició el pelo a Dorian y le dio un abrazo a su nieta. - **Mientras tanto haz caso en todo a Lilin, ¿vale Dorian?**   
Los chicos se miraron con preocupación. Ante la seriedad del hombre no pudieron poner mucha resistencia. ****  
- **Sí, sí…** -Soltó peinándose hacia arriba de nuevo. - **No tardes mucho… Maestro.** ****  
- **¡Y ten mucho cuidado, abuelo!**   
Ten sonrió. Parecía una sonrisa triste, pero fue tan rápida que ninguno de los más jóvenes pudo detectarla.   
Con eso, el hombre se marchó.

Pasó un día. Pasó una semana… Incluso un mes pasó desde que el anciano se marchó. Dorian parecía esforzarse con las prácticas que Lilin le ponía para controlar su rabia, pero los frutos de su trabajo aún no eran muy visibles. Por su parte, la chica esperaba cada noche sin descanso a que el barco de su abuelo regresara. También se esforzaba por entrenar a su amigo, pero su mente cada día que pasaba se nublaba más y más. Tenía miedo.  
\- **Tu también… Abuelo…** -Susurró al mar, cerrando los ojos. - **Por favor… Vuelve.** ****  
Suspiró, dejando vaho escapar de sus labios en esa fría noche. Ni una carta, ni un aviso… Nada. Quería confiar en que su abuelo estaba bien… Estar sin noticias también podía significar que no había pasado nada malo, ¿verdad...?  
Su esperanza menguaba con cada hora.   
De pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por algo. La tierra empezó a moverse bajo sus pies de forma violenta. ¿Un terremoto? No… Se trataba de algo mucho peor.   
Lilin no pudo evitar soltar un enorme grito desgarrador al ver el horror que había invadido su isla. Cientos y miles de seres extraños con forma de sombra y ojos brillantes. Tenían cuernos azules que eran iluminados por la luz de la luna. Lilin jamás había visto una criatura así.   
Su grito pareció llamar la atención de buena parte del grupo de monstruos, que se fijaron en ella. No tardaron ni un segundo en abalanzarse para atacarla.   
\- **¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¡ABUELO!**   
La chica cerró con fuerza los ojos y se cubrió el rostro. Un segundo… Un minuto… Nada. No le había llegado ningún ataque. De hecho ya no oía los gruñidos de los seres extraños. En su lugar, una respiración agitada ocupó sus oídos.   
Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la espalda de un joven rubio con espada. Aún había enemigos por la zona, pero él había acabado con la mayoría.   
\- **Lilin. Enciérrate en casa.**   
\- **Dorian… ¿Q-Qué son estas cosas?** ****  
- **No tengo ni idea. Pero son peligrosos.** -El rubio la miró de reojo, con el ceño fruncido. - **Ten cuidado.**   
Lilin asintió, y salió corriendo a la casa, pero… Algo la hizo detenerse en mitad del camino.   
Dorian luchó contra los monstruos hasta que uno por uno fueron todos reducidos a cenizas. No eran difíciles de matar, o quizás es que él era muy fuerte. Una sonrisa orgullosa ocupó su rostro. Sip. Tenía que ser eso. Aún le quedaba mucho para alcanzar al viejo, pero no lo estaba haciendo nada mal.   
\- **¡Lilin! ¿Has visto? ¡Acabé con todos! ¡WAHAHAHA!** ****  
- **Esto…** ****  
- **Oye. ¿Qué te pasa? Hemos sobrevivido. Alégrate un poco…** ****  
Cuando llegó a su lado, la muchacha tenía el rostro desencajado. Parecía al borde de la desesperación, apretando algo con ambas manos.  
\- **D-Dorian… Es… Ha venido de una de esas cosas…** ****  
El rubio parpadeó, confuso. Eso fue hasta que alcanzó el trozo de tela que le extendía la chica. Su rostro palideció al momento.  
\- **Es… Es un trozo de la capa del viejo…** ****  
- **¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo tenían esas cosas?** -Lilin se agarró la cabeza. - **No puede ser que… El abuelo…** ****  
- **Oye.** -Dorian respondió, cortando su frase en seco. - **No d-digas tonterías. ¡El viejo se desayunaría a esos monstruos para merendar!**   
Lilin se le quedó mirando uno momentos.   
\- **¿Desayunaría para merend…?** ****  
- **¡T-Tu se supone que eres la lista!** -Dorian la interrumpió de nuevo. - **Deberías saber que si yo he podido con ellos, el viejo también y de sobra. ¡UGH! ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO COSAS ESTÚPIDAS? ME CABREA.**   
La muchacha soltó una risita.   
\- **Tienes razón… Gracias, Dorian. Me siento mejor.** ****  
- **Ah… ¿Estás mejor? B-Bien…** -El rubio se pasó una mano por la nuca. - **Nunca me habías dado las gracias antes…** ****  
- **¿Ah, no? ¡Quizás nunca has hecho algo por lo que debería dartelas!** ****  
Lilin lo picó, sacando la lengua.  
\- **¡OYE!**   
\- **Es solo… El abuelo es el único que me queda.** -Murmuró, volviendo la vista al trozo de tela. - **Mis padres murieron cuando yo aún era un bebé… Y Orpheus… Bueno…** ****  
Dorian apartó la mirada.  
\- **…** ****  
- **El abuelo nos acogió cuando no teníamos a nadie… Y ahora que no está… No quiero quedarme sola.** ****  
- **Oye.** -El rubio le presionó con el índice en la frente. - **¿No te olvidas de alguien?** ****  
- **¿E-Eh…?** -Lilin parpadeó un par de veces.   
\- **¿NO ME CONSIDERAS FAMILIA O QUÉ?**   
\- **¡Ah…!** ****  
- **¡Tsk!** -Se cruzó de brazos, apartando el rostro con un pucherito. - **Vale, que no tenemos la misma sangre. Pero hemos crecido juntos en este trozo de hielo, ¿sabes?**   
\- **L-Lo se…**   
\- **¡MIRA! ¡ME DA IGUAL!** -Soltó, frunciendo el ceño. - **¡PUEDES PENSAR LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO SI NO ME CONSIDERAS FAMILIA TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS PARA TI, PORQUE YO SI QUE TE-!**   
Fue interrumpido por Lilin, que le dio un abrazo inesperado. La chica cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.   
\- **Por supuesto que te considero familia, Dorian.** -El chico se puso un poco nervioso sin saber qué hacer. Colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de la muchacha y le dio un par de palmaditas. - **Eres como un hermano coñazo.** ****  
- **¡OYE!** ****  
- **Hahaha…** ****  
Lilin se separó.  
\- **Se acabó. Me largo de la isla.** ****  
- **¿E-Eh? ¡Oye, era broma…!** ****  
Dorian se giró. No quería que la chica viera su rostro sonrojado.  
\- **¡N-No me malinterpretes! No voy a abandonarte.** -Se cruzó de brazos. - **Voy a buscar al viejo. Y a Orpheus. Los voy a traer a los dos a rastras, y haré que se disculpen por hacerte sentir sola.** ****  
- **Dorian…** ****  
- **¡YO SOY EL QUE TIENE QUE VENCER AL VIEJO, MALDITA SEA!** -Gritó, volviendo en sí. - **¡ASÍ QUE PROTEGE RIEN MIENTRAS ESTOY FUERA, LILIN!**   
La chica se quedó en silencio unos minutos, antes de empezar a reír suavemente.   
\- **Sí… Cuento contigo, Dorian. Gracias.**   
\- **¡HAS DICHO GRACIAS OTRA VEZ! ¿TE HAN GOLPEADO LOS MONSTRUOS O QUÉ?** ****  
- **¿EH? ¡O-OLVÍDALO! ¡RETIRO LAS GRACIAS!**   
Se quedaron mirando un rato antes de estallar en una risita boba.  
  
Quizás Lilin fuera a quedarse completamente sola durante un tiempo, pero confiaba en que todos volverían algún día a Rien. Su abuelo… Su hermano… Y por supuesto, Dorian.   
Él sería el que los salvaría a todos. De eso estaba segura.   
Lo que no sabía, era que su querido amigo de la infancia estaba a punto de meterse en algo mucho más grande, mucho más enrevesado de lo que ninguno pudiese imaginar. 

Esta es una historia de Héroes. Esta es la historia de Dorian.


End file.
